Box of Chocolates
by pursemonger
Summary: Because you never know what you're gonna get. A collection of one shots involving my favorite couple, Ranma and Akane.
1. Mornings

**AN: **There are all these random scenes in my head, some cute, others depressing. I've really enjoyed reading other people's collection of one-shots and thought it would be fun to have my own. Before I post a new scene, I will let you know the tone of the story so you don't have to read anything you don't want to.

The first one is short and WAFFY.

* * *

**Mornings**

Akane crept through her house slowly, trying to be as silent as possible. She loved quiet mornings and the opportunities they provided her. She was the first person in the house to have woken today and had hurried through her morning bath, trying to give herself some extra time before everyone else was up and chaos ensued. Moving down the hall, she made sure to step over any loose floorboards that would creak. Reaching the door, she opened it slowly and smiled when she saw the figure underneath the covers, his chest moving up and down rhythmically. She moved to the side of the bed, unwrapped her robe and let it pool on the floor by her feet. Slipping slowly under the covers, she spooned the figure underneath. She smiled as she felt his warmth against her cool skin. Gently, she kissed the back of his neck.

"'Kane?"

"Shh. We don't want wake anyone up," she whispered into his ear.

Rolling over, he gave her a wicked smile that made her heart race. She kissed him lightly before pulling back and looking into his expressive blue eyes. Even in the dim light of the early morning sun, she could clearly see the desire in them. "Morning."

"Morning." He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him. "This beats an alarm clock any day," he added before pulling her into a long kiss. He let his hands roam up and down the smooth skin of her back before cupping her bottom and causing her to moan in response.

Slowly he moved her onto her back and over her, bracing himself the arms that he placed on the sides of her head. He leaned down and started placing small kisses along her jaw and neck.

SLAM.

Ranma quickly rolled off Akane and barely had time to brace himself as two bodies came flying at him.

Akane sat up quickly while pulling the covers over her chest in an attempt to maintain her modesty. She looked to her side and gulped, staring into the feminine eyes blinking owlishly at her. Guiltily, she smiled back.

Akane looked over her shoulder and saw Ranma still in battle with his two attackers. The scrimmage lasted a little while longer before Ranma was pinned down.

"Give up!"

"You know you can't win!"

"Ok, ok! I give up, you win!" Ranma grunted.

"Yay!"

"Mommy, Mommy! We beat daddy!"

Now cuddling her two year old daughter, whom she pulled onto her lap during the "Saotome Surprise Attack", Akane chuckled at the two older boys still bouncing on the bed. "Yes, I can see that. It looks like all that practice has paid off, I didn't even hear you come down the hall!"

The boys beamed at her praise, giving Akane identical cocky grins that reminded her of their father. Getting out of bed, Ranma picked up his little princess and gave her a loud kiss on the cheek, causing her to squeal in delight. "Since you did so well, how about pancakes for breakfast?" The boys started jumping up and down on the bed, excited about the prospect of such a treat. "Alright, come downstairs and Mommy can join us after she's done getting ready." Akane watched as both boys ran out of the room with the speed they gained from training. Ranma, still carrying their daughter, followed them out. Glancing back at her, he winked before closing their bedroom door.

Akane flopped back down and closed her eyes thinking, "Oh well. There's always tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: **This is dedicated to all those parents out there who have young children. We all know how hard it is to find "quality" time with your spouse. I hope you liked it and please leave a review.

I've made some edits since some reviewers were confused by the number and gender of the children in the story. Thanks for the comments. See? Despite what my husband says, I listen.


	2. First Date

Here's another WAFFY little piece.

* * *

**First Date**

Ranma Saotome was leaning against the gates of Furinkan High School, trying to look calm and cool, and pretending he didn't have care in the world. But for those who knew him, small signs of agitation could be seen.

It had been 42 minutes since the school day ended and he had not seen hide nor hair of his fiancée. The petite blue haired one, to be specific.

When the bell rang at the end of the school day, Akane had told him that she needed to stay late and suggested he head home without her, even though she knew the suggestion was pointless. She was well aware that since their return from China, Ranma got...anxious…if she was out of his sight for long.

A few weeks after the events in Jusendo, Ranma was working on some katas in the dojo while waiting for Akane to come home from school. When two hours had passed and she still hadn't come home or called, he took off in search for her. After having grilled the usual suspects, he had started to become frantic, believing she had been kidnapped again, or worse. Agitated and racing home to gather his supplies, he ran right by Akane before recognizing her and backtracking. The fight that ensued was one of the loudest that was ever viewed by the residents of Nerima, which is saying something.

After that day, Ranma began to follow Akane around, almost like a shadow. At first, she hated it and they often fought about her need for independence and privacy. After a surprisingly honest conversation, she finally understood his fear. Since then, she began to tolerate his behavior but she still tried to get him to leave her alone for longer periods of time. Ranma was only ever comfortable when he knew Akane was at home with at least one other person there to watch over her. Even then, he would only leave the house for short periods of time. Akane even went as far as suggesting he spend time with his childhood friend and other fiancée, Ukyo Kuonji, at her restaurant. Ranma brushed off the idea quickly, a fact that both pleased and frustrated Akane.

That wasn't the only change to their relationship since the horrifying events in Jusendo. They had been getting along better and rarely fought seriously anymore. They still argued every day; that's just how their relationship worked. They had slowly, very slowly, started to show their feelings for each other and had developed a nice rhythm in the way they interacted.

When no one was around, Ranma would hold Akane's hand and on nights when everyone else went to bed before them, they would stay up and watch movies together. Akane resting her head on his shoulder while he draped his arm around her.

Ranma glanced at the big clock on the school tower; 47 minutes. He drummed his fingers on the wall, willing himself to calm down.

Hearing the distinctive sound of teenage girls giggling, he looked over and watched as a group of his classmates walked by. Many of them waving to him as they passed, some of them giving him appraising looks which he ignored.

Akane wasn't there.

He jerked suddenly to an upright position, ready to dash off, when the front doors opened and a smiling Akane walked out the doors. As she approached, he saw a twinkle in her eyes and knew she wanted something. Sure enough, she stopped right in front of him, her hands clasped behind her back, rocking back on forth on her feet.

"Ranma," she sing-songed, "will you come with me to get ice-cream?"

_Is that all?_ "Sure, let me go get some water..."

"As a boy."

_There it is. Maybe, I can use this to my advantage_. This was part of the game they played, she would ask him for something, he would say no, and she would then pout cutely, causing him to give her what she wanted. They both knew he would do almost anything she asked, he just had to pretend to put up a fight first. "Awww…come on 'Kane, you know guys don't eat that stuff."

_Queue the puppy dog eyes_.

Akane, tilted her head to the side, her mouth pouting slightly, her eyes going round, "Please?"

_Damn, she's cute_ _when she pouts. Look at those lips.._. "Well, what do I get out of it?"

"Ice cream of course! I'll buy." She said, grinning broadly at him and practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Nah, it won't taste the same as a guy and I'll be embarrassed. What else you got?"

Akane looked at him through half lidded eyes, her voice almost sultry, "Well, what do you want?"

His mind froze and then several images ran through his mind causing a blush to creep across his face. Once he got his mind out of the gutter, he gave it some serious thought. He chuckled nervously and said, "Umm...there's this movie I wanna see."

"Which one?" she asked suspiciously.

"The latest Saw movie is out."

Akane's smile faded. Ranma knew that she hated scary movies, but what she hated more was admitting she was frightened by them. Normally, Ranma wouldn't do anything that would make her scared or sad, but Ranma really liked the way Akane acted during scary movies. They'd start off seated next to each other on the couch and she would slowly inch her way closer to Ranma during the movie. By the middle of the movie, Akane was practically sitting in his lap. During the suspenseful parts, she would tuck her head down onto his chest, covering her eyes with her hands while he wrapped his arms around her, grinning like an idiot. "Protecting" her like that gave his male ego a boost that was similar to the feeling he only experienced after saving her from danger. He couldn't complain about getting to hold her in his arms for almost two hours either.

"Umm... you know, it's ok."

_Hmmm. Not exactly the response I was expecting_. "OK, well what do you want?"

"Hmmmm…" She stood there, finger taping her chin, "I don't know. How about we go to a movie but we watch something else? The new Sandra Bullock movie is out."

Ranma's face immediately wrinkled in distaste. "How about we go see the Saw movie but I take you to dinner too?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure."

"There's that new Italian restaurant that I've been wanting to try. Could we go there?"

"Sure, tomboy's choice," Ranma smirked.

Akane rolled her eyes at him before asking, "When?"

"How about right now?"

"Well, Kasumi probably has dinner started already. I wouldn't want her to waste all that food if she cooked for us and we have all that homework to do tonight."

"Ummm...tomorrow?"

Akane smirked at him, "We can't, I have that slumber party tomorrow. You know, the one you _asked_ me so _sweetly _to have at the home instead of going to Yuka's house."

Ranma's face turned red at the memory of the "conversation" they had when Akane announced she would be gone the entire night for a sleep over. He cleared his throat, "Right. Saturday?"

"Saturday?"

"Unless, you have something else to do."

"No, I don't have any plans for Saturday." She flashed Ranma her trademark smile which caused his teenage hormones to respond to in the predictable way. "So dinner, a movie, and ice-cream on Saturday." The gleam came back into her eyes, "It's a date!"

"Yeah, sure a..."

Akane giggled and skipped off, leaving a slack-jawed Ranma staring at her back.

_Gotcha_, she thought.

And that is how Akane Tendo got Ranma Saotome to take her out on their first date.

* * *

**AN:** Probably not my best work but I couldn't get this little scene out of my head. I thought that left to his own devices, Ranma may never get around to asking Akane out and with the right circumstances, she would give him a slight nudge. I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!


	3. Pie

**AN:** I realized I never put in a disclaimer, so here it is, just assume it covers everything posted in Box of Chocolates.

Disclaimer: I don't own them; I'm just borrowing them for my personal amusement. I'll return them as good as new, I promise.

This is another really short, WAFFY piece.

* * *

**Pie**

"I'm home!" Ranma called out as he walked into the house.

Akane looked over and gave him a wide smile and greeted him with peck on the cheek, which caused him to blush. "How was your day?"

"Umm. It was ok," he shrugged then scratched the back of his head. "How 'bout you?"

"It was great! I found a new recipe and made you something special! Why don't you wash up and I'll get you a snack."

When Ranma sat down at the table he was excitedly anticipating the food to come. Akane quickly set a cup down in front of him. Looking in the cup, Ranma made a face. "What's this?"

"It's tea!"

"Umm...it has leaves in it."

Rolling her eyes, Akane replied, "Of course it has leaves in it. What do you think tea is made with?"

Ranma looked at his tea again before pushing it slightly to the side. "So, what did you make?"

"Pie, let me go get it!"

A little more leery now, he watched as Akane came back holding something brown and lumpy that was shaped like a pie...sort of. Ranma looked on, horrified as she cut into it. As she placed a piece on the plate he realized it began oozing down to the floor. Ignoring the mess, Akane placed it in front of Ranma and gave him beaming, expectant smile. He looked nervously down at the…stuff on his plate and poked it with his fork before saying, "Ummm. 'Kane, this...well...this looks like it was made from dirt." Not noticing Akane's smile falter he went on, "Don't ya got any real food?"

Gritting her teeth, Akane said, "This is all there is Ranma."

Ranma groaned and crossed his arms over his chest, "I knew I shoulda gone to Ukyo's today. I always get somethin tasty when I'm there."

"Ranma!"

"What? I'm hungry 'Kane!" Ranma whined.

"You're always hungry! What am I supposed to do?" She asked stomping her foot.

"I don't know! Can't we ask Kasumi to bring us a snack or somethin?"

"No! She's busy!"

"Fine, can't you go get something else, like chips or pocky?"

"No! You know I'm not allowed into the kitchen right now!"

"Fine. But I'm not gonna even pretend to try that!" He shouted while pointing at his plate.

"Fine! Forget it! I don't wanna play with you anymore!" Akane yelled at him before she turned around and ran out of the play house.

"Aww, come back 'Kane," Ranma yelled at her, "we can play tag or hide and seek instead! We could even spar if you want!"

Akane turned, pulled down her right eye, stuck out her tongue and went, "Biiii". She turned around again and ran right by their laughing parents on the way to her room.

Ranma just stared after her before sticking his hands in his pockets, he lowered his head and began kicking rocks. He muttered, "Tomboys shouldn't want to play house anyway."

Still laughing at their children's antics, Soun slapped Genma on the back and said, "They're already a perfect couple."

* * *

**AN:** This story just came to me last night and like "Mornings" it wrote itself. I have been working on a few different one shots that have more substance and length but they have been difficult to finish since they are angsty.

For anyone who's wondering, Akane and Ranma are both around 6 in this story. It takes place after Ranma left his mother and before Akane's Mom died (notice Soun was laughing not crying). To Compucles point, it is possible Soun forgot about the brief meeting with Ranma as a boy dealing with his wife's death or was thinking of never having meet a grown Ranma. I don't consider this an AU but if it makes you accept the story, please do. The stories are not connected but you can think of them like that, if it makes you happy. All stories are based on the manga.

Thanks for taking the time to read this and I really hope this brought a smile to your face.


End file.
